Sqaud 13
by IoriTenshi
Summary: 4 people with nothing to live for. 3 have already died. 4 people looking for a means to an end. 1 sqaud of death. First chap will make you want to cry or kill yourself. Hopefully a drama adventure story.


Warning this chapter is dramatic and agsty.

I own only the plot,the name Nuke Rei(missing spirit) and the story and characters to come.

Sqaud 13 Prolouge: Hard Life Easy Death

Things were not going good in my life, the life of Naruto Uzumaki. Eight years old and from what I can remember I have had had over one hundred near death experiences; assassination atempts, poisoning, beatings, and even my own life. The only thing that protected him now was the Anbu who were gaurding him.

Yes life is hard for me. I live in an apartment that has no hot water, no windows, holes in the walls, and missing floor boards. The rent I pay is probally more than the thing is worth yet it was the only place I have to go during the harsh winter that is rageing outside. But I am still cold; on the outside and inside.

I have a total of six people in my life that care for me. Old Man Hokage, his academy teacher Iruka, the Ichirakus of Ichiraku ramen, the Old Mans advisor Koharu Haruno, and Koharus granddaughter Sakura Haruno. They had done verything they could to make my life easier. Yet as they help me I see what harm they are causing themselves. The Old Man has lost respect from most of the villagers. Iruka was scorned at work and hardly ever listened to by the other teachers. The Ichirakus fed me and lost business because of it. The council hardly ever took Koharus suggestions seriuosly and held little respect for her. But it was Sakura who had been hurt the worst. Because of me the parents of other children had kept their kids away from her. The only other person she could play with was Ino Yamanaka, whose dad was an old friend of Sakuras' parents before they died. The real problem was Sakura herself. She was socialble and loved talking to everyone but everyone ignored her and in some cases literally pushed her away or hit her. She regulary went into depressions that lasted anywhere from a couple of days to a few was talk about getting her antidepressants.

Yes the cons far out weighed the pros in the life of Uzumaki Naruto. And now he believed that he held the key for all the problems in his hand in the form of a note and a broken piece of glass.

9:00 PM

13XX13XXX13XXX

Things were not good in the life of Hinata Hyuga. She was the Heir of one of the most prestiges clans in Konoha but no one saw her as the heir since she was kidnapped four years ago on her birtday. It was thought that she should have been strong enough to beat her kidnapper but she wasnt. Her father in an attempt to make her stronger threw her into training right after the instead of making her stronger it made her weaker. She became antisocial and hardly spoke with anyone but her mother and little sister Hanabi and when she did speak with any one it was with a stutter. And then two years ago when she was eight her mother died of a in curable disease that destroyed her chackra coils. Afterward she became more or less a hermit she stayed in her room whenever she could and often went out in the middle of the night to walk in the gardens, the only time she spoke was to thank the branch members who brought her food or reading material and when Hanabi came to all of the main house of the clan was happy about this since they had decided to make Hanabi Hieress. The first thing that Hinata knew about it was when Hanabi had not come to visit for three days and she asked a branch member if something was wrong. The branch member told her about Hanabi becomeing Hieress and her father training Hanabi all day since it became official. But worst of all Hanabi had been banned from seeing Hinata for fear that Hinata would weaken her. After hearing this she moved to an unused room in the Branch House in order to be closer to her real family. The only ones that now cared for her and about her.

Hinata began to talk less as the weeks went by till finally she just nodded her thanks and wrote what she wanted on a piece of paper. The Branch Family hated seeing her like this and helped her out anyway they could from bringing her food, books and scrolls from the library, or just sitting and telling her about outside happenings and rumors they heard around the village. But after a year of no response except her listening and writing what they told her they just started writing reports, they knew she was reading them because they would be seperated or stacked into different piles.

Hinata though had been slowly getting tired since she turned nine. The way she saw it there realy was nothing to life, all she ever felt like doing was staying in her room reading andlearning what she could from the only family she had left. But she even grew tired of that since all she learned was the same just different people in life or different characters in stories. All she did now was meditate,looking into herself and finding nothing.

When one of her attendants brought her dinner one night he started yelling for a medic and help.

9:05 PM

13XX13XXX13XXX

Nuke Rei was an orphan who had been in Konoha for three years. Three years ago when he was seven his family had come to watch the chunin exams. They had a two bed room at a hotel, what they didn't learn till later was that a team of genin from The Village Hidden in the Grass was also staying at the ' parents were a bit adamant about staying at the inn but they had no choice since they couldn't afford another hotel. Destiny is cruel, the third part of the exam for that year was team fights and a group of gennin looking to level the field of the best team, fire bombed the room the Grass nin were in; which was directly below the Reis' room. The explosion destroyed the floor. The next thing Nuke knew was waking up with pain all over and not bveing able to smell or see. Later the doctor told Nuke was lucky. Nuke did not see why, Nukes' entire body had been lit on ' nose was just two holes, would never grow hair again, would forever be covered in scars, and worst of all both of Nukes' parents were dead.

Nuke had no money, no where to go, nowhere to stay, and no where to go. He had started to live off the streets stealing what he needed. The nin never tried to stop him because they knew his story. The village civilian council wouldn't help Nuke because Nuke had no skills, civilian or ninja, that they could profit from. And now with nothing to really live for Nuke used a kunai he found to cut straight down his arm.

9:10 PM

13XX13XXX13XXX

The captain of the Naruto evening gaurd looked at his watch too seethat it was nearly time for the next shift to arrive. A minute later they did arrive in the form of three nin and a dog.

"Captain Karu of Anbu team 9 here to take over. Anything to report?"

"No it's been a quiet night. Naruto closed the curtains about thirty minutes ago so he's probally asleep."

All of the nin became alert when they heard a sound that was never good for them, the dog had started to take deep breaths through his nose with his head held high.

"Kilik, whats wrong boy?" Asked his handler Katas.

Kilik whimpered and jumped across from the building to the stairs outside of Naruto's apartment and began to scratch at his door. Both Anbu teams jumped across and Karu turned the door handle before kicking it in. What they saw made all but the medics seize up. Against the wall lay Naruto withcuts across both wrist and a piece of bloody glass on the floor.

Upon seeing the boy and while the rest were staring the medics had sped next to Naruto and one of them found a quickly started cleaning and wrapping his wrist.

The senoir medic,Taki, looked at the still staring nin," What are you waiting for. Search the place and see if anyone broke in without us seeing. We will get him to the hospital and one of you needs to make Hokage-sama aware of this.

The other Anbu went into immediate action while the meds picked up Naruto and hauled ass.

9:13

13XX13XXX13XXX

Hanzin opened the door to Hinatas' room," What he saw sent into a panic. Hinata lay on her bed unconcious. In her chest was a ceremonial combat dagger. "Oh Kami, Medic, Medic to Hinatas room, Hurry."

Within seconds the room was filled with Brach members and a medic examining her.

"She hit nothing vital but she has lost a lot of blood due to the blood groove. We must get her to the hospital immediately, because there's no way those MBs will help."

Hinata left the compound with an honor gaurd of twelve Hyuga, Byakugan blazing with a colored core and blue veins around the eyes.

9:13

13XX13XXX13XXX

Kakashi Hatake was walking down a street with a bag of bread in one hand and four bottles of soda in the other. He was going to see an orphan he had saved three years ago. He went to the entrance of an ally and hit the drain pipe a couple of times as if it was the front door to someones house. When Kakashi didn't hear a reply he just walked in to leave the food for when Nuke cam. back. The front of the ally had been made to look thrasy and dark to make people leave him alone. As Kakashi stepped along the ally he noticed a smell that had previously been covered by the smell of garbage. He smelled blood. Fresh blood. he hurried to the end of the ally and found Nuke with a gash running down his arm. Kakashi found a weak pulseand quickly bound Nukes' rest, picked him up and raced Shinigami to the hospital.

9:13

13XX13XXX13XXX

The Hokage had been sorting paperwork when an Anbu sushined in and told him of Narutos' attempted suicide. He had shunshined straight to the hospital and warned the staff to prepare and that if they didn't save his life no funding for a year he then waited only a minute before the med Anbu came in with Naruto and put him onto the prepared stretcher.

He breathed breathed deep and said a prayer as he watched theem take him into ER. Thas when he sensed a larger group of chakras and watched as a group of Branch member Hyugas came in with a girl he did not recognize. The girl had a dagger sticking out of her chest. "Medic, suicide attempt. get here now or there wont be anything left of this place."

As they hauled the girl into ER there was a crash and standing in front of what remained as one of the side windows was kakashi Hatake with the child he recognized as Nuke in his arms. What shocked him was the boys bleeding wrapped wrist.

As the medics went in with Nuke one of the doctors told the receptionist to call in the next shift of mednins.

Everyone in that room looked at eachother as the implications of the last few minutes hit them. The Hokage was the first to voice it. "Three S.A. cases in one night. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

9:16

AN Loved it hate it which ever I dont realy care. give me some reviews and check out my nongay HARRY POTTER/TWILIGHT crossover.

IN this story the ninja core has police dogs.

CYA AROUND Iori Tenshi


End file.
